Lional Trak
Introduction Lional Trak is the third divison commander of the SOF Pirates. He ate the Senzo Senzo no Mi which allows him to turn into his ancestors and use their ablities. Appearance Lional Trak is quite tall, towering over most members of the SOF Pirates. He typically wears blue or white. His normally also wears a cloak or cape. Personality Lional is quite compulsive, normally doing what he wants when he wants. This sometimes results in some crew members to get annoyed. However this annoyence is normally forgetten by his amazing leadership skills. Despite being complusive, Lional is shown to be a very clever thinker, normally contributing alot into plan making. Lional is shown to be quite kind. Anouther trait that he has that tends to inspire other crew members is that he's brave and always stands up for his friends and crew members. Abilities and Powers Swordfighting Skills Lional is an expert swordfighter (which is half due to his devil fruit). He is capable of weilding up to 4 blades at once without a diminishing in deadliness. Hand to Hand Combat Lional is shown to be an expert martial artist (also half due to his devil fruit). Physical Strength Lional is shown to have superhuman strength. Agility Lional is shown to be able to run faster than someone who can use Soru. He is also quite flexible and his reactions are honed to near perfection. He claims to be double jointed. Endurance Lional has incredible endurance, as he survived being beaten to an inch of his life when he was younger. Weapons Lional carries multiple weapons on him, so if he changes to anouther ancestor he can use their prefered weapon. His artillary includes multiple swords, a hidden blade, a short blade and spiked gloves. Devil Fruit For further information: Senzo Senzo no Mi Summary, To turn into the user's ancestors Type, Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit, To turn into the user's ancestors to use their skills and ablities. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Lional is quite proficent with this haki. He uses it in combination with with his reflexs and weapons to defeat opponents within a few hits. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Lional is also quite proficent withh this type of haki. He infuses his weapons with it to hit logia users. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Lional is not one of the few who can use this type of haki. Relationships Crew Lional is the third division commander of the SOF Pirates. : Raymond Xerxes - Lional and Raymond have a rivalish friendship. They are always trying to out-do each other. Lional has also shown that he is greatly annoyed at Raymond's constant researching (He doesn't complain though, becuase Raymond and Lional struck a deal). Family Lional has an older sister, who died when she got caught between a marine and a pirate, fighting in the bar where she worked. Allies/ Friends Lional is very kind, but only really to the people he knows. Otherwise he seems like a loner. Enemies The Marines. Other History be made Character Design Lional was originally going to be named Leonal, and i'll let you guess what devil fruit he was originally going to have. I changed it cuase I was inspired by Assassins Creed. Major Battles *Lional vs. Unknown Marine Captain Times, Some Lost, Some Won, Unseen Quotes Trivia *Some people call him Leo Related Articles *SOF Pirates *Senzo Senzo no Mi External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Kokori9 Category:SOF Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:New World Characters Category:Swordsmen